Your Mouth is Poison
by sweetklausoline
Summary: Klaroline One-Shot: Klaus is stuck in an invisible prison with his dead brother for three days. What he does not anticipate is a visit from his first failed creation and the object of his affections. (Possibility of being a three-shot)


Exhausted from hours of threatening empty space and stretching his voice past its limits, Klaus finally slid down the invisible barrier in defeat, leaving the Gilbert house in silence for the first time since its front door slammed. His eyes shifted towards the charred, lifeless carcass of his brother, a single tear breaking through the clouds of his red eyes.

"I'm sorry, brother," He whispered, his thoughts rushing once again to Henrik, his mind bringing forth the picture of his bloody younger brother to coincide with the image of Kol, being burned alive in front of him.

Two horrifying images to now haunt him for all eternity. He had failed once again in the quest to keep his family together, to keep his family alive, and this time it was his own fault.

He had grown too comfortable in this small town, too trusting and too vulnerable. If there was going to be a plot against his brother, he should have sensed it, saw it coming. Years of running from Mikael did nothing but shape him into a suspicious, paranoid yet self-sufficing creature that survived, that kept his family alive, that wasn't put under by the likes of baby vampires and pesky hunters.

He roared in anger, slamming his fist into the hardwood floor beneath him. He heard the bones shatter in his hand, splintering from the force. The pain was instantaneous and he reveled in it because he deserved it, every second of it.

He needed it.

It was when the pain dissipated, the bones moving back in place and healing, that he cursed what he was. He would do anything to forever feel the pain that haunted his soul, that drug him to the corners of hell and back yet left no scars. But he wouldn't. Not for very long. That had become his real curse, a curse he could never break. And now a family he would never get back.

He began plowing his fist into the floor over and over again in an attempt to mask the fire burning behind his eyes.

Rage was coursing through his body and it was becoming harder to control with each impact. He couldn't break down now, couldn't give into it until his sentence was up. Until he could break free from this pathetic excuse for a home and exact his revenge. And what a bittersweet revenge it would be.

He sent one final blow into the floor and had there been no box trapping him like a rat, he would have sent the hardwood up in splinters. The broken skin and fresh blood on his knuckles did nothing to sate his rage.

The damaged hand found its way into the inner pocket of his jacket and fell upon something he hadn't used in a very long time. The fresh wounds began to knit themselves back together as he drew out the leather sheath, his eyes falling upon the age old markings.

**H.M.**

His thumb ran over the initials as his body slid down to rest on the floor.

Taking a deep breath, he withdrew the tiny knife, eyes never leaving the ceiling. After discarding the sheath, he traced the knife edge along the inside of his palm, a soft hum escaping his tortured mind. A broken voice tore through the silence of his prison as he softly began singing.

_ Dim grows my sight, I see no longer,  
To my heart did hew, venom-hardened._

With gentle force, he began pushing the knife into his palm, slowly. Blood began to seep down his hand and drip down onto his chest.

_On the flesh of the fallen, I shall feed them no more.  
On my body both will batten now._

The jagged, iron knife began to sever muscle and tendons, the pain rushing up his arm and alerting his dead senses. He gave no mind to it and sang louder.

_ Doth the mead many men overcome,  
but me overmaster here many wounds._

He gave one final push, sending the knife through the back of his hand. The point of the knife dripping blood down the back of his hand as he sang the final verse of the old poem.

_Now, robbed of life, I lie here, spent,  
by the sword wounded. _

He didn't move for a few minutes, didn't remove the blade from his hand. Lingering in his thoughts, in his past, he just laid there with closed eyes. This is what he would become. No longer would he made a fool. No longer would anyone but himself cause him harm.

"Fyrirgef mik," he whispered to himself as he withdrew the knife quickly, spraying blood onto his shirt.

The next few hours were a blur. But somewhere within the silence of the house and the singing and the blood, Klaus fell asleep with his inner demons hovering over him.

* * *

It was morning. He could smell it.

He dragged his hand over his face, dried blood flaking off the healed wounds left from his long night of self harm. _When had he fallen asleep?_

A soft groan escaped past his lips when he attempted to open his eyes and sit up. The lack of blood in his system had left him a bit weak and although it wasn't enough to put him at any real danger, it made him feel worse.

Maybe that was a good thing.

He was about to stand up and move to the couch when he heard voices outside of the house. His head whipped around to face the door. He tilted his head slightly to better hear the conversation.

_"So we have to stay here and watch him?" _

Klaus brow furrowed at the voice in a mix of confusion, shock, and a hint of fear. What was Caroline doing here?

_"I know it sucks. You think I want to be here? I really don't. But they need us to be." _

Klaus' lips twitched at the other voice. Tyler.

_"And they are sure he's stuck? After what happened last night …" _They had stopped at the front door.

_"He isn't going anywhere and we have nothing to be afraid of, okay?"_

Klaus rolled his eyes at this. Maybe he should have just killed Tyler and been done with it. It was just a matter of time until he was free of this prison then he would rip the mutt's tongue from his mouth.

_"I love you, I'll always be there to protect you." _

Klaus stopped listening the minute they began kissing. He took a deep breath and reminded himself of what he had promised last night. No feelings, no caring. No one would hurt him anymore, physically or emotionally. He had known their little breakup was fake, this was not news to him. He might have neglected to realize how sociopathic the teenagers in this town had become, but he hadn't been so naive to not sense when someone was lying straight to his face. In that moment, he chalked that little facade on the list of reason's why Tyler would die a slow agonizing death the minute he escaped. The Gilberts might be on their little quest to find the cure, but he would be out of here in a few days and he would need to kill something. Tyler would be the perfect surrogate for his rage.

He quickly stood up and dusted off his jacket. It was then that he noticed the amount of blood on his hands, his shirt, and on the floor. Even though his shirt and jacket were black, the blood had caked onto the fabric and looked dreadful. No matter, he thought as slipped the bloody knife into his coat pocket and walked to the back of the couch and leaned against the back. He placed both of his hands covered in dry blood to either side of him and waited.

A few seconds later, he heard the front door open slowly. He bit his tongue in anticipation as he saw the couple walk into the kitchen and into his line of sight.

Tyler was first, a look of anger plastered on his face. Klaus had expected it for he had murdered his mother after all. Such a pity that Tyler hadn't been there to witness it.

Klaus grit his teeth together when Caroline walked into the room and he inwardly cursed himself for making promises he was unsure he could keep.

The look upon her face was convoluted, filled with a combination of fear, curiosity, and pity. Perhaps pity was a stretch. Her hand met her lips as her eyes fell upon Kol's body, a gasp escaping her throat. Klaus wondered if her surprised manner was just another facade to make him think she cared. But he knew the truth, she would never feel anything but fear and hate for him.

"Come to plead for your lives?" Klaus broke the silence that had grown between the three of them.

Tyler smiled and scoffed back, "I thought you would be pleading for yours."

Klaus tilted his head at this and watched as Tyler stepped over Kol's body and walked around the dining room table, picking up one of the chairs. "After all, once we find this cure, you'll be the first one turned." Tyler placed the chair in front of the barrier and sat down. His eyes went dark then and his face turned into a deep scowl as he whispered through his teeth.

"And I'll be the one to rip your head from your shoulders."

Klaus stood there, a genuine look of confusion on his face, before his lips upturned and a laugh broke out of his chest.

"You'll do … what?" He laughed loudly in disbelief, looking Tyler once over who had begun was shifting uncomfortably in his seat from Klaus' outburst. Klaus then threw his hands up in defense, a worried look upon his face in mock, "Whoa … down boy. Heel."

Klaus took a few steps forward until the barrier stopped him and he glared down at his creation with disgust. His next words were spoken with pure hate and rage.

"Your barking might wake the neighbors."

Tyler kicked the chair out from under him, sending it flying back against dining room table and erupting a shriek from an otherwise silent Caroline. Klaus continued to taunt the boy.

"Come on, Tyler. Why wait for the cure? Is your own cowardice stopping you from coming at me now, from enacting your revenge?"

Caroline's voice broke out then, "Stop it. Please." Both men ignored her plea.

"So you admit it, then?" Tyler clenched his jaw and his fists, his body shaking from anger.

"To killing your poor mother?" Klaus' eyes shifted to Caroline who had made her way closer to them, her hands clenched in front of her in fear. A part of him hated to admit this in front of her and yet a part of him didn't really give a damn anymore.

His eyes slowly moved back to meet Tyler's and he spoke with a tinge of venom in his voice, "Of course I admit it. I'd do it a thousand times over if I could." Tyler's eyes began to turn yellow.

"My only regret," Klaus continued, bringing a finger up to press against the barrier in front of Tyler's face. "Is that she had to die and yet you live."

What happened next was unexpected.

Just as Klaus had wanted, Tyler had began to lunge for his throat with fangs bared, but the person to connect with him was not Tyler, but someone he did not expect and someone he did not want. _Caroline._

She had thrown herself in between them, pushing Tyler back and sending him flying against the dining room table. The quick motion had inadvertently sent her back crashing into Klaus and he stumbled a few steps, his hands rushing up to her shoulders as she fell into him. She had crossed into the room with him. Oh what a terrible mistake.

As if realizing what she had done, she pushed herself away from him in fear, rushing with all her vampire speed for Tyler who was standing in front of the barrier, eyes wide and unmoving.

Caroline ran smack into the barrier and the force sent her flying backwards and onto the ground.

"Caroline!" Tyler screamed as she pushed herself up and around to face Klaus who was hovering over her, a look of death in his eyes.

She began scrambling backwards on her hands until her back met the other barrier, her breathing erratic and her eyes shifting all around as if looking for a way to escape. Klaus' expression didn't change as he watched her break down in tears, her knees moving up to meet her chest. He didn't want her to be the first to die, but he didn't really have a choice now, did he?

"Caroline," Klaus spoke her name with such softness that her eyes immediately jolted to meet his. She glared at him in fear, genuine fear. _She should be so afraid_, he thought as he kneeled down to meet her eye level.

"Are you going to kill me?" Her voice barely broke through her sobs. Klaus saw the need to be strong in her eyes, she didn't want to be afraid of her impending death, but she was. He admired her courage, as he always had.

"That all depends, sweetheart." Klaus reached his hand towards her face. Caroline stilled instantly as his finger wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Tyler screamed as he sped into the other room, standing behind where Caroline was on the ground.

"One more word from you, mutt, and she dies instantly," Klaus' sneered up at Tyler, baring his fangs. Tyler took a quick breath in fear and took a few steps back. Klaus directed his attention back at Caroline. Her gaze was turned to the side, away from him, and with a soft motion he moved her face to meet his again.

"I need to know something from you before you must die," Klaus' voice was stoic. The words panged him, but he had come this far.

"Did you aid in the death of my brother, Kol?"

Caroline blinked a few times, a look of hope crossing her face at his words. Klaus narrowed his eyes in an attempt to read her carefully, she would not lie to him today.

"No. I promise no." Her voice was soft, weak, but urgent. Klaus grit his teeth.

"Do not lie to me, Caroline," He warned harshly, his face moving closer to hers.

"She's telling the truth!" Tyler yelled, stepping towards them. Klaus' eyes rushed to meet his, flashing yellow. His hand flashed out and clasped around Caroline's throat. A small squeal passed by her lips as her fingers reached up clutch his hand. He was not hurting her, he was not squeezing. But he was scaring her, that's for sure.

"WHAT DID I SAY, DOG?!" Klaus roared with impatience. Within a few seconds, Caroline was pressed against the wall, his hand around her neck and his other hand pounding into the wall next to her head. She cried out in fear, not pain.

"TELL ME!" Klaus yelled, his eyes catching Caroline's and his eyes dilating.

"NO!" Tyler demanded as he reached the edge of the barrier, his breathing heavy.

Klaus stared into her eyes as he compelled her, "Caroline, where were you last night?"

Caroline responded with no emotion, "With Tyler."

"What were you doing together?"

"Visiting his mother's grave."

Klaus noticed a shocked Tyler in his peripheral. He narrowed his eyes and pressed forward.

"What did you do after? Tell me everything." Klaus tilted his head, peering into Caroline's own soul.

"We went home. Watched a movie. Went to bed."

Klaus was stunned at her response.

"Did you have anything to do with my brother's death?" Klaus asked the question that would seal her fate and a small part of him feared her answer.

"No."

Klaus immediately let go of her throat and stepped back in shock. He swallowed hard, his mind racing. She hadn't been apart of their plot. She didn't have to die. He let out a long sigh with relief, against his better wishes, that he didn't have to be the one to take her life. He honestly, against his better wishes, didn't know if he could live with himself if he did.

Caroline stood there for a second, blinking a few times. She looked up at Klaus, who avoided her gaze and then looked over at Tyler who stood there in shock.

"What just happened?" She asked, her hand running up to her throat where she knew Klaus' hand had been. Klaus walked away from her and ran a hand down his face. Caroline's eyes grew in shock.

"What did you just do to me?" Her voice was hard, demanding. Klaus turned to face her about to explain when Tyler snipped in response.

"He just compelled you, Caroline." Tyler was looking straight at Klaus and he could feel the mutt's judgment burning a hole in him. Klaus looked as her face went from confusion to sadness to anger all within a few seconds.

"NO!" Caroline's voice cried out as she ran for the barrier and threw her fists into it. Tears were streaming down her face as she ran around the room, screaming and forcing herself into the barriers. She could not escape, Klaus knew that. He had tried everything the night before already. He took a few steps toward her, his arm outstretched to touch her. She retracted away from him.

"Don't you touch me!" She hissed, baring her fangs. Her breathing had become erratic again and her eyes had grown black. She was staring at him with so much anger. Klaus was taken aback at the sight.

"Caroline … " Klaus whispered in shock. He had compelled her, yes, but he did not expect this reaction from her. He looked at Tyler, who looked broken, for any kind of explanation. Tyler looked between Caroline and Klaus and almost as if he was reading his mind spoke one word that Klaus had not expected.

"Damon."

Immediately, Caroline broke down in sobs. Her fangs retracted and she dropped to her knees, her hands running through her hair. Klaus rested against the back of the couch as it began to sink in.

Damon compelled Caroline and from her reaction, he did more than just that.

_How had he not known?_ A pang rose up in his chest, a mixture of pity and anger, and he felt sick. He had basically asked Damon last night about Caroline, asked him for advice. Advice from that awful excuse for a living thing. A deep seated feeling within his body began to overtake him as he glanced down at the woman on her knees. He realized then what this would mean.

He had just done the one thing that she would probably never forgive him for and the feeling of that overwhelmed the little bit of humanity he had left within himself. He couldn't let that happen.

"Caroline, please, sweetheart." Klaus spoke desperately with genuine sadness as he took a few steps towards her. "How can I acquit myself?"

Caroline stood up immediately and stepped backwards away from him, her hair a tangled mess and her face wet from her tears.

"Don't. Don't you dare," She firmly spoke as she sped away from him and cowered in the corner of their invisible prison. She buried her head in her knees and cried, her sobs filling up the silence that once again tortured Klaus. He looked over at Tyler again, unsure what to say or what to do.

"As if you really care," Tyler said, shaking his head and sitting down on the ground and staring at Caroline from across the room.

Klaus stood there bewildered, staring down at the blood crusted on his hands.

He shouldn't care. He shouldn't want to care.

But he did. He cared so much.

.

**AN: The song Klaus sings is an old Norse Poem called: HIÁLMAR'S DEATH SONG. I broke it up differently than it is written, but it does not belong to me. Also, I had him speak some Old Norse to himself. It means, "I'm Sorry." F****or my dedicated readers on my other fics, I'm currently working on chapters for both We're Only Human and 1864. I'm unsure when I will update, but it is just a matter of time (and inspiration). Thanks for reading and review review review!**

**ALSO BIG SHOUTOUT TO MY BETA, Gottabeelove. Without her, I wouldn't be able to write my name. **


End file.
